1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for playing videos, and more particularly to a user-friendly method for playing videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that are capable of playing multimedia like a video, such as a desktop computer, a mobile multimedia device disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201006160 (Application No. 097127436) or a display device with playback functionality disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201112237 (Application No. 098131530), are main streams in recent years. However, when an electronic device plays a video, such as a movie, light signals of the electronic device may affects user's visual effect when watching the video on the electronic device, thereby causing user's inconvenience in watching the video.